wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sir Rock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bad Dogs Pack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 15:03, January 3, 2011 Yes we can do that. Meerkats123 15:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can you tell other users to come here? I can't realy get going here until people start showing interest. I told a few users, but I have had no luck. Meerkats123 08:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can you find a Picture of the Druids Pack? Meerkats123 08:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Hey Sir Rock Are you coming back here. At last this place is picking up tuns of users They are all niceMeerkats123 12:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) What pack do you want to be in Meerkats123 20:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Let's change the month to May Meerkats123 13:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a wolf in the Druids? Meerkats123 13:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You be Thor and I'll be Loki? Okay then I guess I'll be three wolves in the Druids. Are you going to join the Hell Hounds? Aniju Aura 14:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay then I made Loki's page so upload his photo. Also have Vincent rove by the Hell Hounds so Dolly can mate with him. I don't know if I want to be the alpha female for long there since I am Oriole at the Druids. I plan on role playing as her pup. I will have her have two pups, you can be the other one. Aniju Aura 14:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It can be Prowler, if you want. But do you want to be affiliated with the Hogwarts RPG? *As an affiliate, you leave a link to the Hogwarts RPG on this Wiki's home page. *In return, the Hogwarts RPG will do the same. Would you like to? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Meerkays123 keeps charging everything to May even though everyone believed it is winter. I say it is still Janaury because in Mya there would be no snow. He also doesn't update the Packs. It seems I have to do all the work. I think we should make a new section and stay in it May now or move the role plays really fast through the months. I am not sure when pups would be born. Aniju Aura 01:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay Dolly is in the forest now. I had her leave the rest of the Hell Hounds behind so she would be alone. Aniju Aura 18:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I have to go but I think that is it. I plan on being one of Dolly's pups. Aniju Aura 01:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I changed the Hel Hounds' history so the pups would be born in spring and summer months. Nikita was born in March and has new litter-mates so Dante could have Holly be his mother. Aniju Aura 02:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Can Vincent be the natal alpha male of the Rascals Meerkats123 15:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You must see my new blog It's important Meerkats123 02:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I was hoping we have that Rascals splinter group so Marico and the other Druid males could join the main group or the splinter. Now that Bella had mated with another male, I rather have the Druid males join the splinter group. I want my mate to be a pure and never had been with another male. Meerkats123 can wait to have pups. That's all he thinks about and it is kinda annoying. So I rather be mates with someone else, maybe River Song or Violet. Patty123 said she like her wolf Violet yo have a mate so maybe she will became the alpha female with Marico. I would like Ryan to be mates with Oriole at the Druids. I'll see where I can get Cassidy to go. Maybe to the Hell Hounds? Aniju Aura 00:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, maybe the Rascasl will spliter soon but Vervaina dn Vincet will ahve to stay in the Rascals while the females form the splinter group. I want to have a female wolf but I need to think of a name. I am finally Saya in the Bad Dogs. It is easier to think of male names that female. Anyways I thought maybe you can bee Ricochet and I bee Rocketeer. Aniju Aura 09:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I have decided to give you administrative power How do I do that? Meerkats123 02:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sir Rock you are now an administrator Meerkats123 02:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I changed my mine on the two wolves Dolly gave birth to. I think I may be too busy to role play much here as any more wolves. Want to instead have Ricochet and Rocketeer be meerkats instead? You don't havwe to role play as Dolly's pups any more. Aniju Aura 15:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay Commando meerkats, I actually want some new rovers males. I don't know about them being wolves or meerkats. Aniju Aura 06:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) You know what I think I want to be Dolly's daughter now. If you want to be her brother that is fine with me. Aniju Aura 04:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Terratory Map. Meerkats123 13:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I wish people would leanr to spell Dante's name correctly. Anyways my Hell Hound pup's name shell be Lucina. Since there is a lot going on at the Druids, want Vervain and Vincent to go to the Bad Dogs for now? Aniju Aura 22:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. I like the name Apollo. Besides Nikita's name starts with a N so it is okay to have two wolves with the name letter. My two wolves in the Hell Hounds both start with D, Dolly and Dante. Lucina is the different one. Aniju Aura 23:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay, I'll let Meerkats123 and SnapeFan1 know. I already started roleplaying her in the Druids. Monkey Roleplay Wiki Hi Sir Rock, I created the Monkey Roleplay Wiki and since you created the Meerkats Roleplay Wiki and helped Meerkats123 with this wiki, do you think you'd be able to help me with that wiki? Thanks! What kind of monkeys? Just monkes from a jungle somewhere. For the Wild Dog Roleplay thing, could you send me a link once it's ready and it's okay. And for the Edward thing, could you please post it? I'm very busy with quite a few wikis I need to do things on. Can you change Shadow's name? I am role playing as one of Whippet's pups, Shadow. Meerkats123 21:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you need any help with your Wild Dog Roleplay Wiki? I just opened up the Monkey Roleplay. Okay, thanks! Crusade RPG Would you like to join the Crusade RPG, where you can roleplay someone in Medieval Times? are you allowed to create your own title says it all I got one or two YHM011 Hell Hounds. I would like to call it Xaphania, and YDM013 Druids, I would like to call it Icicle. Lilly Lovegood(2) 09:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) PS Can i make them and rp them?? Currently: Xaphania (YDF019) doesn't have any litter mates. She was born to cinderella and prince on 5 March,1995. Lilly Lovegood(2) 09:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Dunno about Icicle, tho,haven't made him yet Lilly Lovegood(2) 09:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I actually didn't want Dante in the new pack but it seems I didn't get a choice. His mate was going to be born in that pack. Anyways Anubis should be the alpha male not Dante. Aniju Aura 11:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sir Rock. I just looked at your user page and you still had Anubis listed as a Hell Hounds wolf, not a Quapaw wolf. Just thought you wanted to update it... Ah, okay, sorry. Territory Map How did you create the territory map? Two great minds think alike. What did you mean by "I think if Josephina had pups around the same time as Oriole, she would loss them like Snowy did."? Okay. I don't know yet, I'll be thinking about it. If the hunters weren't supposed to be in Yellowstone and Prowler and Edward weren't monitored by anything, then the rangers wouldn't know about the hunters. But Prowler's idea was to hide the bodies. What if they eat the bodies? So, we just leave it how it is and hopefully, the rangers won't come. Maybe, anyways, if we don't roleplay it, it won't happen. Twisy is needed in Lamar Valley. I don't remember right now but whatever. I can stand the slutty wolves we have here. Meerkats123 is the worse. I never seem able to et my wolves to rove because of his. And none of my males can ever mate with his females or any ones because he is always mating with other peoples and of noe playable wolves. Can Cassidy at least rove at the Hell Hounds and mate with Nikita. I so badly want him to do more then just chase off ever rover. The only one left would be Loki but I don't know what to do with him. :( I wanted Marico to join the Rascals and be the alpha male but Bella already mated so the my Druids males have no where to go. Everyone except Saya are pregnant in the Bad Dogs so there is no luck there. Aniju Aura 19:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Corman Roving at the Druids Can Corman mate with Twisy? RE: Yeah. We just need more users to start roleplaying. How's the Wild Dog Roleplay going? Check Heart Lake. And with the Prowler thing, it is just roleplay, nothing real about it. I'm just imagining him in a bad mood. Sorry it wasn't realistic. And how long do you think it will take for the Wild Dog Roleplay to open? I'll think of something and I'll leave Sky a message. Now, do you think the Wild Dog Roleplay will open soon? Moonstar created the Lion RP but it needs to be worked on. And Monkey RP is officially open, it just needs more users to start roleplay. I offered to help with the Lion RP too but got no answer. I'll ask again. It's lionroleplay.wikia.com. The troops are mixed species. I'll help with the Lion RP too. ---- Thank you so much for reminding me about Brigid, for some reason I keep forgeting. As for making another wolf in the Rascals; I definatly will at some point, but not yet. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 13:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Wild Dogs Breeding You said in your blog that only the dominant pair can breed. You also said that the dominant female takes care of all the pups, even if they aren't hers. I'm guessing those pups would be the children of the last dominant female. Am I correct? Sir Rock, Can you help me set up my new Wiki please? Here's a link http://wildhorsesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Horses_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 01:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Possibly. I'm not sure if I'll have the time. Fear the pink mist! 02:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it out. And I forgot about him xD Fear the pink mist! 02:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: They are now affiliates with Monkey Roleplay! And well, when I hae the chance! Thanks! I think you told me that you did not know much about wild horses Here's something that might help http://www.pbs.org/wnet/nature/episodes/cloud-wild-stallion-of-the-rockies/full-episode/260/ Meerkats123 21:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we should wait a bit. There would be too many pups to take care of, I think. Fear the pink mist! 11:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, but she doesn't even have to be overly pregnant yet. Sky, it's over 9000!! 20:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) New Wolf Can I role play YBM014 from the Bad Dogs.I would like his name to be Taloan.Moonstar You're right, maybe we should go with that. Stop right there criminal scum! 23:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry if this bothers you, but is Jade going to have her pups? Meerkats123 16:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Um... we're trying to get Prowler and Snowy to mate... Sure Spike can mate wiyh Snowy after Hazel gives birth. Meerkats123 16:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, Oeiole does not want Peowler's blood in the Druids. Spike can mate with Snowy. Meerkats123 11:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Check out this wiki http://coyoteroleplay.wikia.com/?redirect=no Meerkats123 00:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I just followed what Mikmak told me to do. sorry yes I meant meerkats. I was thinking of someone else. You're the leader now of the Hell Hounds, if you are okay with that, if everyone is okay with it. I know Dolly was one of your favorites and she was mine too. :) Aniju Aura 00:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think I am. I really liked Dolly but no one really cared much for the Hell Hounds. I want Nikita to be the alpha female, if Meerkats123 lets you. Normally I wouldn’t ask for someone to succeed my alpha but I don’t think Kavita can lead the pack, since Patty is hardly one. Plus I don’t want Prowler to join the pack. Everyone gots me down but it’s not their fault. No it’s no one’s fault, I just want everyone to know that the wolves can die, even their favorites. Don’t worry We still got Lucina and Apollo. Aniju Aura 00:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I forgot that Kavita was older than Nikita. But she is a brave tuff female, I think she can mamaged. Yeah it would be a little sad if Humphry left right after Dolly died. She always thought he only wanted to just mate with her. Roving too soon would only make that look true. If Nikita becames the leader ask Meerkats123 to have him stay for a while to help Nikita out. I am still the alpha female of the Druids, and alpha male of the Bad Dogs. Aniju Aura 01:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait Dolly's gone? Meerkats123 01:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I've finally decided to get a wolf in the Ell Hounds.How about VHF015?Moonstar Nikita can be the new alpha female Humphry will have a hard time with this. Can she help him get through it?Meerkats123 01:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) After everything is settled, should I let Humphry go? Meerkats123 02:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm also wondering if Humphry should ever join another pack. Meerkats123 02:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Humphry did something special for Dolly. Meerkats123 02:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'm giving up on this wiki. I just don't have the time for it. Sky- Stealing all ur candy 03:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Just narrowing iot down to a couple of them. Sky- Stealing all ur candy 03:09, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Someone can take her over. aNd the Snape's wiki, and WWiki. Sky- Stealing all ur candy 03:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I may stay with taht one, not sure yet. Sky- Stealing all ur candy 03:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. Sky- Stealing all ur candy 03:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Idk. Anyone could be. Sky- Stealing all ur candy 03:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I may poke around every so often to see how things are going. :) Bye. Sky- Stealing all ur candy 06:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I say we give River Song to Moonstar. Another user can have Rory Meerkats123 12:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Mating with Anne Yeah, Shadow can mate with Anne, thanks. Can you have Spike mate with Snowy soon? Meerkats123 22:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) When do you want Anubis to mate with River Song?I know you and Skystar have been waiting for a long time.Moonstar Isn't Spike at the Druids mating with Snowy? Meerkats123 12:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I have decided to get my last wolf in the Rascals.How about Artemis(YRF022)?Moonstar10 You said "If I can find a picture of a wolf with one eye then maybe Thor can have one eye and look all cool and scary." after the Druids' encounter with the Trojans. I looked around for photos of one eyed wolvesMost of them were in captiety. However, I found one good one. Take a look Meerkats123 15:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC). Aniju seggusted thaat I let Humphry go now. I wanted to get your opion. Meerkats123 00:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC)]] Yeah So many users have left that I have started a wolf adoption blog Meerkats123 00:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Stage something at the Hell Hounds so Humpry can go while defanding them. Meerkats123 02:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Nikita's Pup I wanted to tell you I am now role playing Nikita's pup YHP031 (is a male so I changed it to YHM031) that I have named Mora. okay - The Only Rule: I kill you. 01:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) What should I post? - The Only Rule: I kill you. 05:54, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Can Spike go back to Humphry and help him? Meerkats123 19:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Humphry is about to die. Have Nikita go to him. Meerkats123 15:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget, it's also been a year since I created this wiki. Although I will not mark the 1st Anaversery until May 7, 2012 (That marks a year since most users joined). I am going to thank you now for being here since Day 1. January 3, 2011 You have done a lot for me and this Wiki. I will be devestated if you ever decide to leave, but I respect you and your wishes, as always. You, Anjiu and I are like the glue that has kept this place from falling apart. I encourage both of you to stay here as long as I'm here because you guys are just as important as I am here. Thank you for all you have done Meerkats123 02:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Humphy's gone *Sniff* Meerkats123 15:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Would you like me to archive your talk page? Grim Reapers. (Death Has Never Looked So Adorable.) 17:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Humphy's gone Have Nikita gather up the pups to go see him. Meerkats123 21:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) To archive, you basically highlight what you want to remove from the page (similiar to copying and pasting) but afterwards you right click on your mouse ect, and click 'cut', and everything that you highlighted will dissapear. For example, if you were archiving your page if it was too longer, after you clicked cut, then you would make a page labeled, User:Sir Rock/Archive One, then once you get on the blank page, right click and press paste. Everything highlighted should show up, then you publish, and you're done. Same with any other page. Om nom nom. (Ciel doesn't look too happy..) 22:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) It's been awfully quiet around here! I'd love for you to come back. Meerkats123 03:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Totally Abandonded We have less than a month until the 1 year anaversersery, but this place is abandoned. Please come back! I need all of us to work together to bring it back to life in time Meerkats123 23:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) What kind of new things do you suggest? Meerkats123 12:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) We have started role playing. Meerkats123 20:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes Shw can keep her litter Meerkats123 12:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC)